Dust to Dust
by Caitlinlaurie
Summary: Costa Verde has exploded and Noah Gray is dead. This fic explores what happens to Sylar and his wife after. Warning: Angst!


**Title:** Dust to Dust (1/1)  
**Author:** Caitlinlaurie  
**Rating:** PG-13 for adult themes  
**Spoilers:** up through 3.04 "I am Become Death"  
**Summary:** The aftermath of the explosion at Costa Verde and what happens to Sylar and his wife.  
**A/N:** I thought it would be interesting to see what happens in the future with Sylar considering the episode never tells us what happened to him and how he dealt with the death of his son, and how he told his wife.

**Note: I don't own, I am just borrowing.**

* * *

He waited in the darkness.

Time had ceased to have meaning; each moment seemed both endless and like no time was passing at all. He wondered why that was.

After the accident, time had seemed to move in increments that only ended with a completion of an event. The explosion. Telling her. The funeral. Her suicide. Another funeral. That had gone on and on without seeming to really move time along at all.

No, it seemed like just yesterday he had heard the little baby laugh only his son could produce as his favorite uncle pretended to fly him around the living room.

Like just yesterday when she had smiled at him and told him she was pregnant again.

Like just yesterday when they had held Noah's hand when he was nervous about starting preschool.

But it hadn't been yesterday. That had been almost a year ago now. In another life.

He had spent the time since then searching for his brother, only to learn of his death and the return of his younger self to an earlier time. He then knew that there was only one other person that could help him.

He _had _to do this.

For her.

He could still remember her eyes when she had seen him after the explosion. They had been panicked and relieved to see him.

"Gabriel, oh thank God. You're okay. I was so worried." She had hugged him, clutching his body to her own. She had been in New York, visiting with Angela. "When I heard that it was Costa Verde, I immediately started to panic, but I had hoped you would be fine." Gabriel had pulled her to him, breathing her name into her hair.

"I don't even know how I survived," he whispered.

She had pulled back then. "Where's Noah?"

Tears had filled his eyes.

"Where…" Her voice trembled. "Where is my baby?"

"He's…"

She had screamed then, making the last sound that would he would ever hear from her leave her lips.

At first Gabriel had thought she was just in shock, that she would recover as soon as time had passed. But she did not recover. She ate, she slept, but the spark that had made her alive was gone.

Then one day, Gabriel had come back to their new home to find her sitting on the floor in a pool of blood. She had lost the baby.

She had lost the baby, but she hadn't moved from the floor of the bathroom.

The doctors had told them afterward that there was nothing that could have been done to prevent it. No, it wasn't caused by stress, they said. The baby had just stopped developing, they said. Nature taking its course, they said. They said a lot.

His wife said nothing.

He had asked his mother what to do, but she had been unhelpful.

"She just needs time, Gabriel. You can't imagine what it is like to lose a child."

Gabriel had glared at her then, "Can't I?"

Angela had paled when she realized what she had said, and then spoke nothing more.

The next time he had come home to find his wife in a pool of blood, it had been her own. Her wrists had been slit and her eyes were dead. And she had left him a note for good measure.

_Because I can't forget. Because your eyes make me remember._

Gabriel had hated her then, for one brief moment. But then that anger too was gone and all that remained was his sorrow. He had held her dead body in his arms for nearly a day before his mother had found him and forced him to let go of her body.

"She made her choice," his mother had said.

"I can undo it," Gabriel had replied. "It's not too late. A vial of my blood and she will be back."

"And then what? Her babies will still be dead, and you will still be the man that she blames."

Gabriel had sat down on the chair in his mother's office and put his head into his hands. "You're right. I don't know what to do."

Angela had sighed. "I wish Peter was here. He would know what to do."

Gabriel had nodded. "Yes, he would."

"We just need to think like Peter," Angela had murmured.

Then Gabriel had become still.

"No," she had said swiftly. "I know what you are thinking, and you can't." Angela put her hand on his arm. "She wouldn't want it."

Gabriel had ripped his arm out of her grasp. "What she would want is her son back." He looked at her. "You know what I am going to do. Where is he?"

Angela shook her head. "I won't tell you. You will destroy your life!"

He had laughed hollowly. "What life?"

He had left then, determined to put his plan into action, and he had been trying to execute it ever since. What he had not anticipated was Angela complicating things. One phone call had caused his search to go cold for months.

So he had waited. For nearly eight months he had searched, passing by both a birthday and an anniversary. Both had caused a sorrow in him that he had not anticipated. And both had brought back into sharp relief what it was that he was fighting for.

And then one night he had found him.

Now, he waited.

The key in the lock. The turn of the doorknob. And then he was there.

With a flick of his wrist, Gabriel had him pinned against the wall.

He then advanced on him, and turned the lights on, giving his victim a chance to see who he was losing the final battle to.

"Sylar," his victim had whispered.

"Hello Hiro." Gabriel looked into his eyes without emotion. "You know why I am here."

Hiro nodded, and then let out a small laugh. "I thought it would be Ando."

"I guess I got here first."

Hiro tried to blink, but had no success.

"Don't bother. I made a stop in Haiti on the way here."

Hiro squeezed his eyes shut then, knowing the inevitable was upon him.

Gabriel smiled at the irony of it all.

"You don't have to do this." Hiro's eyes opened and seemed to beg with words he could not say. "You could use your empathy."

Gabriel looked at him and let out a mournful sound. "I have no empathy left."

He then raised two fingers and started to drag them through the air.

A tear slipped down Hiro's cheek. "I tried. I want you to know that. I tried to change it."

Gabriel paused, and then nodded. "But you didn't know where to go back to. I do. I am going to fix it.

He then sliced the top of his head off.

When Hiro's dead body collapsed to the floor, Sylar took a deep breath and then squeezed his eyes shut.

He was going to change it all.

He traveled the space of five years in an instant.

And suddenly, she was there.

She looked as beautiful as she had the first moment he saw her.

His lips formed her name, but it was his soul that said it.

_Elle_.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


End file.
